¿Por que te fuiste?
by camilo navas
Summary: Pensamientos de Saori y los amigos de Seiya tras haberse ido. Universo de episodio G Assasing


**¿Por que te fuiste?**

 **Shun**

¿Por que Seiya? ¿Por que te marchaste sin decirnos nada? Aun sigues herido por la maldición que Hades te lanzo momentos antes de que lo derrotáramos y yo se mejor que nadie cuan poderoso y maligno es su poder por que yo fui su recipiente antes que Athena me liberara, me entristece el que te fueras en tu condición pero también el saber que a pesar del esfuerzo que hicimos al viajar al pasado no pudimos curarte por completo. Prometo trabajar para pagar mis estudios y convertirme en un doctor, no solo para ayudar a otros si no para ayudarte a ti también, aprenderé y entrenare para ser el santo de Virgo no solo por que fue Shaka el que me heredo su armadura también para que al próximo combate sea capaz de evitar que algo así ocurra otra vez.

 **Shiryu**

Seiya amigo ¿Por que te fuiste en tu condición? A pesar de nuestro esfuerzo me molesta que no haya podido salvarte por completo, te debo tanto, tu me salvaste la vida en el torneo galáctico y me apoyaste cuando quede ciego y ¿Cómo te page yo? Estaba dispuesto a dejarte morir solo por vivir una vida normal y por eso Hyoga se enojo conmigo, uno justificado y cuando creí haber pagado mi deuda resulta que al final no sirvió de mucho y aun debías depender de esa silla al inicio ¿Te fuiste por que creíste que eras una carga para nosotros? Probablemente ya que también pase por algo similar, pero gracias a la ayuda de ustedes y del viejo maestro volví a la batalla y ahora debo volver a los 5 picos para prepararme mejor y heredar la armadura de mi maestro también para ayudar a Shunrei a cuidar a Shoryu aunque sea solo una excusa para vivir un poco de paz y normalidad pero ahora se que aunque lo haga mi destino es el de un caballero de A Athena. Así que te prometo que cuando vuelvas no volveré a dejarte solo y te ayudare a superar esto, ya que aunque no sea capaz de ver puedo escuchar claramente la voz de todos incluida la tuya.

 **Hyoga**

Aun cuando mi maestro Camus dijo que mis emociones no me permitían alcanzar todo el poder de mi aire helado también creo que nuestras emociones nos permiten liberar todo nuestro poder y hacerlo crecer hasta alcanzar un milagro, algo que tu siempre demostrabas en todas tus batallas y por eso eras la luz de la esperanza de todos. Tu nos impulsabas a pelear a todos en los combates y por eso los 5 siempre salíamos ganando y cuando viaje con los demás al siglo XVIII para salvarte y enfrente al predecesor de mi maestro era por que no iba a dejar morir a un amigo. Es esa la llama de la amistad que nos une, una llama que se debilito cuando te fuiste. De seguro te fuiste por que pensaste que en tu estado solo serias una carga para nosotros. Ahora debo volver al santuario a heredar la armadura de mi maestro y proteger el templo de Acuario y se que cuando vuelvas levantaras vuelo con unas nuevas alas doradas por que no tengo duda de que volverás por que los lazos que tenemos los 5 no se pueden romper.

 **Ikki**

De todas las tonterías que as echo esta debe ser la mas grande. Marcharte sin avisar llevándote la armadura de Pegaso cuando estas casi muerto. Se que no tengo derecho a criticarte por que yo hago lo mismo por que no me gusta estar en grupo, pero al menos yo espero a recuperarme antes de irme en cambio tu, si peleas en tu condición tu corazón es el que será dañado según dijo aquel doctor llamado Philip ¿Alguna vez dejaras de ser tan imprudente? Kanon que ahora es el patriarca me a pedido ser el nuevo Leo y para eso debo desarrollar nuevas técnicas que pueda usar con esa armadura así que iré a entrenar a la isla de la reina muerte donde, en ese infierno perdí a Esmeralda y renací como el Fénix y renaceré otra vez pero usando los colmillos de un león. Se que volverás solo espero que pronto por que cuando el santuario se canse de esperarte lo mas seguro es que me manden a mi a buscarte y será un fastidio tener que hacerlo sobre todo por que será nuestra diosa quien me de esa orden.

 **Saori**

¿Por que Seiya? No lo entiendo ¿Por que te fuiste en tu estado y me dejaste sola? No sabes cuanto me dolió el encontrarme en los jardines del santuario tu silla sin ti sentado en ella y sin tu armadura. A pesar que te salve la vida no pude quitar la maldición de Hades y recordando todo lo que as sufrido en el pasado por mi, me hace sentir culpable por que en nuestras vidas pasadas, yo como Athena antes de reencarnar en humana y tu como el primer Pegaso te hice que tomaras la decisión de reencarnar junto a mi para siempre pelear por mi en cada guerra santa y eso me hizo sentir dolor y como una egoísta. Tu notaste mi dolor y te culpaste, pensando que hubiera sido mejor morir, lo se por que te conozco bien y para mi es mejor sufrir por que te fuiste que el de haber muerto, por que me da una esperanza de que volveremos a vernos y cuando ocurra prometo pagarte por todo lo que as pasado y tal vez decirte este sentimiento prohibido que tengo por ti desde hace mucho. Siempre te esperare mi amado Seiya.

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot que me inspire en hacerlo tras ver de nuevo el retorno de Seiya en episodio G Assasing y leer los pensamientos que Shiryu tuvo en ese momento de verlo dejen su review, vean mis otras historias y recuerden Saint Seiya no me pertenece solo uso a sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento**


End file.
